Once Upon a Dream
by Laura and Amber
Summary: Perry's having the best time of her life with her dearly beloved. If only it would last forever. AU, Perry's a human girl. Perryshmirtz. One-shot.


_Laura: Hey. How's your Christmas looking? Mine's been hectic. I'm trying to make this present for my parents and finish it on time, but it's taking a lot of time and energy out of me... Oy.. So here's a little something for fun. I told my bf I wouldn't write a lousy fanfiction for him for Christmas, but I couldn't avoid doing so anyway. Here's one for you, honey. ^^ Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

The music was upbeat, the people were friendly, Perry and Heinz found themselves in the middle of the funnest Winter-time party of the Tri-State Area. Laughing, eating, dancing, and having fun for this season. They danced several songs already and Perry was next to exhausted as they sat down once again.

"Oh, hey, there's something else, I wanna show you if you want.", Heinz offered, trying to be heard above the loud music.

"Sure, I'd love to.", Perry smiled.

They got their coats and bundled up before stepping out into the snowy late afternoon.

"It's a bit of a ways out of town, actually, but I thought you would love it.", Heinz smiled.

Perry gave a nod and they climbed into his car and soon drove off. After reaching the outskirts of town, they pulled up into a state park and got out.

"So what's the surprise?", Perry asked as they walked in the snow. "Aside from the beautiful twilight sunset."

"Oh wow, you're right..", Heinz said, looking up. "I didn't even notice."

Perry's been having such a good time, she couldn't help but laugh. "How couldn't you have noticed? It was right there."

They continued to walk and talk. Up and down the hills of the state park before something over the last ridge caught Perry's eyes.

"Whoa...", she breathed. "What's that?"

Heinz joined her at the top of the hill and smiled.

"I read about it online. It's a festival for all the different kinds of holidays.", he said. "I thought we'd go and check it out."

"Do you have to pay?", Perry asked.

"No, course not. It's for anyone who appreciates the fun and celebrations.", Heinz took her hand in his and began their way down. "Come on, Perry!"

She smiled and followed after him. What an excitement! There was a large aisle for each holiday. Decorations, music, candies to try, games with prizes. It was easy to get lost in all the fun.

"Let's go along with the calendar.", Perry suggested.

New Year's though, while definitely a party, was more for things that didn't interest them. Champagne, fancy parties and such. Although every hour they would have the fun of counting down as though it really was New Year's Eve.

Valentine's Day was better. There were heart-shaped decorations. Love-songs playing. Free samples for sugar cookies and chocolates. Of course a love-tunnel though it was closed because it was an open-air event and the cold Winter air froze over the water. Still, there were plenty of games with prizes for that "special someone".

Perry and Heinz strolled through the aisle, taking in all the fun of it, arm in arm.

"Remember way back when we first got together?", Heinz asked.

"How could I forget? We're standing in the holiday that started it all.", Perry said before chuckling a bit. "Although I've already thought once or twice about kissing you on Christmas or New Year's."

Heinz laughed a little.

"This is really awesome..", Perry said happily. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"Of course, Perry.", Heinz smiled happily at her. "I love you.."

"I love you too.", she smiled back.

"That... is one of the most amazing things I have ever heard.", Heinz sighed.

Perry chuckled some. She leaned forward and she'd swear she felt his lips touch hers. Their breath caught in this single moment. But things quickly became black and before she knew it, the dream was over.

Perry opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom once again. A quiet song played on her alarm clock and she sighed before rolling over and staring up at the ceiling. It was all a dream. But after a moment of laying there, wishing she could actually just roll over and kiss her boyfriend good-morning, Perry smiled to herself. She got up, got dressed, came downstairs, took out the cup of coffee she had saved for herself overnight in the fridge, and sat down on the computer.

"You've got mail.", the computer said in greeting.

"Good morning, Heinz.", she said to herself quietly, before clicking on the email.

"That... is one of the most amazing things I have ever heard.", said the email.

Perry smiled and began to type out her love to him. It was all like a dream, this love-filled relationship of theirs. And though miles and miles kept them far apart, though it seemed like such an odd couple to anyone else and that it's impossible to keep a long-distance relationship, it was completely worth it. And this is one dream Perry NEVER wanted to wake up from. And so she wouldn't, for a long, long time.


End file.
